Megaman (Character)
Mega Man, known in Japan as Rockman (ロックマン, Rokkuman) is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is a robot that was originally created as a lab assistant by the scientist Dr. Thomas Xavier Light, but following treachery by Dr. Wily, he was converted into a fighting robot to defend the world from Wily's violent robotic threats. Megaman is ranked 1st in the tier list because he has the best camping ability in the game and he is nearly impossible to KO due to him being the heaviest character in the game and has a couple of moves that can momentum cancel. He has a good recovery and can cancel it as an alternative to a short hop aerial, he also has a projectile ranged forward smash and many reliable kill moves. He has several special projectile moves as a black hole which is great for a getaway, and has some good gimping abilities, and a sticky bomb which is very useful, and cannot be taken off the oppenent, unless they shield or air dodge. However, despite him having great aerials, Megaman has a very good air game and has the fastest falling speed in the game but has poor jumps . Megaman is considered one of the best characters in the game and is ranked in the A Tier. Character description http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mega_Man&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/mcleodgaming/images/0/01/Classic_Mega_Man.PNGArt profile of Mega Man. Added by DevonS After Capcom couldn't get the license to make an Astro Boy game, it was decided that they would develop an game with their own characters but keeping the Astro Boy concept. Although originally the names "Mighty Kid" and "Knuckle Kid" were proposed, Capcom eventually settled on "Rockman" as Mega Man's Japanese moniker. The name "Rainbow Man" was also proposed, due to his ability to change color. The word "Rock" in Rockman is a reference to the music genre rock and roll, and is meant to work in tandem with his "sister" robot, Roll. However, because of the absence of Roll in North American releases of the game and Capcom Consumer Products Division president Joe Morici's belief that the name would have little meaning to those audiences, the character was renamed Mega Man (but some speculate that the name change was due to the possible reference to rock cocaine). Such music-themed naming conventions are present in a number of Keiji Inafune's other character designs, such as Blues. In addition, the original Mega Man titles intentionally incorporated a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" gameplay mechanic into defeating certain enemies. His most notable appearances have been within his own self-titled games, beginning with Rockman for the Nintendo Famicom in 1987. This, and all future Mega Man games released in North America and Europe, would bear the title "Mega Man" due to Capcom USA's early decision to change the name. Prior to decision on the name "Mega Man" which was proposed by Joseph Morici, Capcom had even considered the name "Rainbow Man" as a possible title due to the nature of Mega Man's color change when using different Robot Master weapons. Nearly all of the classic series Mega Man titles have been two-dimensional sidescrollers involving horizontal movement through various levels. This mechanic continues even on titles developed for high performance platforms, such as the Sony PSP release of Mega Man Powered Up, which features 3D graphics, yet movement to both the background and foreground is restricted. The main series on both the NES and Nintendo Game Boy would follow this approach in the design of every game developed on those systems, and set the standard for all platformer Mega Man games to come. Mega Man himself has evolved very little cosmetically since his initial release, but has often been given new techniques in each game. The Mega Buster, for instance, which was introduced in Mega Man 4, allowed him to charge up a shot. The slide was introduced in Mega Man 3. It was these which were needed in order to help him exceed any new challenges added by the level designers (Although both of these techniques were removed in Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10). Capcom, regarding Mega Man as a versatile character, has placed him in several different video game genres outside of his usual series. He has since been seen as a sports star in the Super Nintendo game Mega Man Soccer, a race car driver in Mega Man Battle & Chase, and a board game piece in Wily and Right's RockBoard. A limited release arcade fighting game series containing Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters pitted Mega Man against several boss characters from his original series. Though Capcom owns the rights to all Mega Man games and has been responsible for the development of all of his console titles, it has in the past licensed the Mega Man character to other companies for PC releases. Mega Man and Mega Man III (with no relation to the NES games of the same name) were developed by the US-based Hi Tech Expressions, and the Mega Man game published on the Game Gear by Sega, and Rockman Strategy was developed and released exclusively in China by AcerTWP. Neither title has since been regarded by Capcom as an official Mega Man series game. In Super Smash Flash 2 http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mega_Man&action=edit&section=2Edit In Super Smash Flash 2, the real Mega Man in his classic Blue Bomber outfit replaces the Mega Man X model who first appeared in the first Super Smash Flash. Mega Man uses a variety of weapons and adapters from many of his main games. According to Cleod9, he has a voice-actor pending. http://images.wikia.com/mcleodgaming/images/e/ee/Megaman_standing.gif Normal Ground Moves http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mega_Man&action=edit&section=3Edit *Standard Attack 1: Right Jab. *Standard Attack 2: Jabs with armcannon. *Standard Attack 3: Slash Claw; acquired in Mega Man 7 from Slash Man. *Forward Tilt: Flame Sword; acquired in Mega Man 8 from Sword Man. *Forward Smash: Hard Knuckle from Mega Man 3. *Upward Tilt: Uppercut from w:c:Marvel vs. Capcom. *Upward Smash: Tornado Hold; acquired in Mega Man 8 from Tengu Man. *Downward Tilt: Low Kick from Marvel vs. Capcom. *Downward Smash: Thunder Beam; acquired in Mega Man 1 from Elec Man. *Dash Attack: Slide Kick. Aerial Attacks http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mega_Man&action=edit&section=4Edit *Neutral Aerial: Top Spin; acquired in Mega Man 3 from Top Man. *Forward Aerial: Rush Drill attachment from the Mega Man 3 prototype. *Backward Aerial: Fire Storm; acquired in Mega Man 1 from Fire Man. *Upward Aerial: Freeze Cracker; acquired in Mega Man 7 from Freeze Man. *Downward Aerial: Noise Crush; acquired in Mega Man 7 from Shade Man. Grabs & Throws http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mega_Man&action=edit&section=5Edit *Grab: Reaches arm out to grab. *Pummel: Jabs with Armcannon. *Forward Throw: Water Wave; acquired in Mega Man 5 from Wave Man. *Backward Throw: Throws the bomb used in Danger Wrap (acquired from Burst Man in Mega Man 7 at the enemy. *Upward Throw: Air Shooter; acquired in Mega Man 2 from Air Man. *Downward Throw: Water Shield; acquired in Mega Man 10 from Pump Man. Other http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mega_Man&action=edit&section=6Edit *Ledge Attack: Hits with Armcannon. Special Moves http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mega_Man&action=edit&section=7Edit Mega Man's Weapons http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mega_Man&action=edit&section=8Edit Misc. http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mega_Man&action=edit&section=9Edit *Entrance: Teleports in. *Taunts: **1: Takes off his helmet and looks around, then, he put his helmet back. **2: Blows a raspberry and makes a funny noise. **3: Turns into his iconic 8-bit form, then, he transforms back to his regular form. *Revival platform: Rush Jet. *Fanfare: Stage Start theme from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. *Wins: Strikes a pose and teleports off. *Loses: Death animation from Mega Man games.